


Babysitter

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Older Louis, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis babysits Harry. That's it. The whole story.</p><p>Harry is 8, Louis is 15. Romeo & Juliet are used for Harry just so he can say he likes Louis even though he's young and all. Really fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry played silently with his DS, his tongue poking out in concentration as he sped past Toad on his Mario Kart, his heart beating fast as he saw the finish line ahead. Until, that is, a blue shell with spikes poking out was released, making his groan and throw his DS at the end of his bed. He sadly watched as his kart got boomed into the air, the other karts passing right by him and onto the finish line. He felt tears coming to his eyes; he hated that game so much! He wiped at his eyes, just in time before his mum knocked on his door. "Harry? We're leaving now; be a good boy for Louis, he's downstairs now," his mum said, motioning him to come out of his room. He groaned, crawling out of his bed anyway.

Harry followed his mum out of his room, trailing behind her as they walked down the stairs, seeing his father talking to a boy. Harry had an unfathomable expression; he didn't know how to feel, this was his first babysitter in his entire life! Usually his parents would always stay home, or atleast they'd go on an outing together as a family. But Harry understood that his mum had to go to the hospital to go get an ultrasound ("Mum, you're having another baby?"), and Harry understood, he did. For the last two steps, Harry jumped over them, landing sloppily on his feet with a mischievous grin, only to be scolded by his mum.

"Harry Edward Styles, I told you numerous times to never do that! You could trip and seriously hurt yourself!" Harry rolled his eyes. He was 8-years-old! He knew he was big enough to jump the whole way down without receiving any scratches! But instead he just stood up properly, wiping the grin off and nodding. "Sorry, mum," he apologized, half-heartedly of course. His mum just shook her head in disapproval before looking down on Louis. "Oh, yes, Harry this is Louis. He's your babysitter for the day, and so you be a good boy and play with him, alright?" his mum stated, going to the door with Robin on her trail. She reached for the door knob, opening the door and stepping out with her husband before calling out, "Behave well, boys!"

Harry giggled as he ran towards the door, holding it open and giving his parents a thumbs-up. His mum blew him a kiss before stepping into the car with Robin. Harry closed the door, instantly turning around when he heard the click. He eyed the taller boy in front of him; he had a smile on his faces, his blue eyes were prominent due to the lighting, his hair was held behind a grey beanie and he was wearing a simple sweater with black jeans and black Vans. He seemed nice, Harry thinks, he looks nice, too.

"Hi, Harry," Louis said, noticing the way the younger boys' cheeks turned pink as he smiled bashfully. "Hi," he responded, drawing out the 'I'. He walked past Louis, going into the living room. He went to the corner of the room, where he knew his toys were. He may be 8, but he loved his cars. He sat down on his knees, pulling the long sleeves of his grey jumper back before picking up his favourite car; the red Mustang. He used the lined pattern of the carpet as roads for his cars; gently pushing the toy car along the thick, grey line, silently driving back and fourth for about five seconds before he felt Louis' presence.

He sat down beside Harry, picking up the blue car and driving along the lines with Harry, making him giggle and blush because no one ever played cars with him and it was exciting.

This went on for ten minutes; Louis sitting with Harry and playing his cars with him, relishing the cute laughs Harry would make because he'd crash into a pile of other cars and make an explosion sound. It was quite entertaining for them both, to be honest. And Harry liked being around Louis because his stomach felt funny around him. It lasted only ten minutes because Harry was beginning to get hungry, and according to the clock; it was 6:13PM, and his mum usually had dinner ready before 6. He looked over to Louis, his stomach flopped, making him reach his hand out to pat over it, "Lou, I'm hungry," he pouted. Louis looked at him, making him look away with a faint blush. "Oh, right, your mum gave us £20, so we can order pizza?" he suggested, reaching in his sweater pocket to grab the money. Harry nodded wildly, his curls flopping wildly. "Yes! Yes, let's do that!" he smiled.

(...)

When the pizza was delivered, Louis set it down on the kitchen table, calling out to Harry. "Harry, the pizza's here!" He heard soft the soft footsteps of Harry, smiling when the little boy with an oversized jumper and cute curls appeared. "Oh, yay!" he cheered, rushing over to the box, pushing the top of the box open, the sweet smell of pizza dough and pepperoni and cheese making his stomach gurgle. He grabbed a slice, putting it on the plate that was provided by Louis, and sat down on the island counter. Harry took the warm pizza in his hands, swiftly taking a bite and watching Louis do the same.

"So, Harry, tell me about yourself," Louis mumbled, picking off the olives that were hidden under the pepperoni. Harry shrugged, "I'm 8-years-old; oh! But I'm turning 9 very soon! And, um, my mum's having a baby... I like to read and draw, too!" Harry exclaimed, taking a bite of his pizza. "Your turn; it's only fair," Harry mumbled, food falling out of his mouth, making Louis chuckle. "Well, I'm 15, I just turned 15, and uh, I have four younger sisters and two other siblings on the way, so, as you can maybe tell, I've been babysitting my entire life. And, like you, I like to read, and I like to play footie." Louis shrugged, oblivious to the face Harry made when he said he was going to have 7 siblings. That's a lot of siblings! He thought.

The two ate in silence, Harry having four slices of pizza, Louis having five, he cleaned up the plates and put the left over slices of pizza away in the fridge. He soon joined Harry in the living room, looking at the time, 7:04PM, and sighing because Harry's parents said they'd be home at 7:30, and Louis was so subbed to Harry already. He honestly though Harry would be one of those bratty kids who despised babysitters. But Harry's so shy and kind, Louis likes him a lot.

When Louis arrives to the living room, he sees Harry sitting on the floor with a book in hand, sprawled open in his lap. "What do you have there, Haz?" Louis asks, slightly curious. Harry looked up, shrugging, "I found this book in the big-kid library, I really like it even though some of the words are hard," he mumbles, signaling with his hand for Louis to sit down. Louis does. He sits beside Harry, peeking over his arm to see that he was reading Romeo & Juliet. Louis smiled because here was a little 8-year-old boy reading Romeo & Juliet. "Have you read it?" Harry asked, looking up with wide eyes. Louis nodded, because yeah, he did read it, "yeah." Harry nods, "Really? Can you give me a summary on what's it about?" Harry asked, and woah, how did he know the term summary? Louis nodded, astonished a bit.

"Romeo & Juliet are two people in love, she's 14 and he's 20, and-" Harry interrupted him, "She's a lot younger than him," he mumbled, looking over at Louis who nervously glanced around the page. "Yeah, she is, but age is just a number-" Harry interrupted him again. "I like someone older than me, too," he stated, looking down at the page. Louis slightly shifted, suddenly feeling anxious. "Who?" he asked.

Harry leaned on Louis' shoulder, his stomach erupting in butterflies. "You," he said simply. Louis smiled. His heart melted because, Harry was just so God damn adorable! "Aw, Haz, thank you." Louis responded, kissing Harry's forehead. He understood that Harry was too young to really date, but he had hope that maybe when Harry's older that they could give it a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy LouisandHarry home alone but i think it's smutty at the end hA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL OF BABYSITTING HARRY BC WHY THE HELL NOT
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read this. Makes me really happy. This is basically a filler sequel I'm sorry. Pls follow my IG and Twitter: both @harryacoustics

Louis pressed a light kiss to Harry's nose, making him giggle and look away. "Lou," he murmured, burying his head in Louis' shoulder. He was sat in Louis' lap; Louis cross-legged as both of Harry's leg were on either side of him right in the middle of Harry's bed. Harry wore Louis' jumper, the one that was two sizes too big, the one that Louis loved seeing Harry in. He loved basically everything about the younger boy; the way he laughed at Louis' jokes, the way he smiled, the way his bright green eyes shone in the light and his soft curls that were getting long and floppy and Louis loved them a lot, he loved Harry in his jumpers, he loved Harry in his arms, he just really loved Harry. He fell for the underage boy the moment they met (well, not love, because Harry was only 8 then, but he liked him a lot). But now, Harry was 15 and all his.

"You're so cute, Haz," Louis muttered, kissing his neck softly. Shivers went down Harry's spine as he giggled, "Lou, that tickles." He was so young and soso beautiful. Louis stroked his thighs, "So cute, you're cuter than a baby," Louis protested, fondly gazing in Harry's eyes when he pulled back. Harry rolled his eyes playfully, "Such a sap." he said, pecking Louis' lips. He felt warm fuzzies in his stomach when they kissed. They've been together (Harry wasn't quite sure what they were since Louis hasn't asked him to be his boyfriend yet) for almost seven months; after Harry turned 15. Louis kissed him on his bed that night, making Harry blush a lot for the rest of the night. Just 3 more months until Louis turns 21, but age was just a number to them both. It didn't matter that they were six years apart, it just made what the had more special.

Louis leaned in again, but was caught mid-kiss when the doorknob began to jingle. Louis instantly pushed Harry off him, making Harry yelp as he fell of the bed. The door opened, "Harry?" his mother, Anne, called, peeking in and seeing Harry push himself off the floor while Louis blushed furiously. She rose an eyebrow at the two. You see, nobody knew about them. Nobody knew what they did behind closed doors; mostly everyone saw them as just friends. Anne adored their friendship; she knew Louis would always protect her little boy. Louis' mum, Jay, was not as accepting of them. She thought Harry was simply too young to be hanging around with her son, who should be in UNI. But the two didn't care. They genuinely cared for one another.

"Mom, what do you want?" Harry asked, sitting himself back on the bed, turning over to glare at Louis for a few seconds before putting his attention back to his mum. "Oh, um, I'm going to take Gemma to her soccer practice. I'd thought I'd let you know because I know you don't like when I don't tell you that I'm leaving. I'll be back in a couple hours, and Louis's welcomed to stay." Anne waved a gesture to Louis, who smiled in return. Harry's heart sped; he was going to be left alone with Louis. Harry nodded, "Okay," he muttered, watching Anne as she left. When the door fully closed, Harry turned back to Louis and pounced on him; hitting him repeatedly as they both fell in to a heap of giggles.

"You twat!" Harry shouted, hitting him repeatedly, smiling like an idiot as Louis just pulled him in his arms. "You pushed me off the bed," Harry complained, allowing himself to relax in Louis' arms, their laughter slowly stopping. Louis snorted, "that's the last time I'll ever do that, I swear." and he pecked his nose, hand trailing down to fiddle with the hem of Harry's (his) jumper.

A couple minutes have passed, the two boys cuddling with each other in silence, when they heard the door slam closed, making Harry get up. He pushed himself off of the bed, taking his pants off. "Uh, what are you doing?" Louis asked, becoming anxious and honestly a bit hopeful. Harry rolled his eyes, plucking a pair of shorts from the floor, "now, now, Mr. Tomlinson," he teased, putting the shorts on. "Mum's gone, but you're here, so this is the close I can be to be free," he joked, swiftly moving to the door and going downstairs. He was reaching the bottom steps when Louis peeked over the rails from the top. "What does that mean?" he jokingly asked, rushing around the corner and running down the stairs, making Harry squeal as he picked him up, hopping over the last step. Harry writhed in his arms, giggling like mad as Louis ran in the livingroom, dropping him on the couch and jumping on top of him to straddle his thighs. Harry looked lovingly into Louis' soft, blue eyes, blushing at the way Louis pushed a floppy strand of curls back. 

"You look so perfect in my jumper, love," he muttered for the hundredth time. Harry blushed, rolling his eyes. "You told me that a lot," he argued back, rubbing his soft hand on Louis' arm. "No, I really, really mean it," he protested. And yeah, he actually did mean it. He looked absolutely perfect in anything, but his jumper tops everything, Louis knew. Louis leaned down, kissing his lips softly. "And I really like you, Haz," he admitted, kissing him again, making Harry's stomach flop. "So much," he breathed, kissing him again before he could respond. "a lot." he finished, pressing the last kiss firm and soft. Harry's hands were shaky of Louis' hips. "I like you a lot too, Lou," he admitted himself. "You're like, the best thing that happened to me."

Harry wanted to cry, because he wanted to say he loved Louis, but he was scared that he'd scare him away. Louis chuckled, "It may sound crazy, but I think I'm falling for you, Harry Styles," and Harry's heart exploded. He felt nothing but pure joy and happiness at the moment. "I feel the same way," he stuttered, gripping Louis' hips a bit tighter before letting go. Louis' nose nudged at his chin, on cue Harry tilted his head to the side, allowing his neck to Louis who pressed a soft kiss above his protruding collar bone. Louis lowered down, moving his legs down so that he was between Harry's legs, running a hand down his jumper-clad side. "I love you, Harry, I really do," Louis whispered, kissing his neck again. Harry moaned lightly. Oh shit, he thought, Louis loves me too. He wanted to cry.

Louis' hand slowly moved down to his shorts, Harry's heart beating.


End file.
